


Sometimes, You Just Need Someone Else.

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst?, Gen, Modivational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Danny finds Arin in his office, crying.





	Sometimes, You Just Need Someone Else.

**Author's Note:**

> not really beta yet  
> BTW this does curse but tbh of you like Game Grumps and don’t like curing then you are not watching Game Grumps.

Soft, almost quiet cries could be heard from his office. There is no way anyone could hear him unless someone walked by and put their ear up to the closed door. But somehow, someone did. There was a knock at the door.  
“Arin?” He heard and he frantically started to make himself look like his normal self. “Are you doing okay?”  
“Yeah, Dan. I am fine.” he replied.  
“Can I come in then?” Dan asked. He never barged in to any room that had the door closed.  
“Sure.” Arin said and the door slowly opened and the fluffy haired man came in.  
“What have you been doing in here for the past thirty minutes?” Dan said. “Working on anything specific?”  
“No, not really.” Arin replied turning to Dan, trying to hid the lack of any work on his desk. “I have just been chilling. You know me, I get fucking tired around people.” Dan nodded. He knew how much of that was true.  
“Really? It wasn't anything else?” Dan pressed, hoping that he would get the answer he knew, just wasn’t getting.  
“Nope.” Arin said. He knew he was lying, but Dan didn't need to know, thats why he was in his office.  
“Are you sure?” Dan knew he may not answer at this point, normally if he wasn’t able to get him first time, then he couldn’t get it the second time he pressed on.  
“Yeah,” Arin said. “I have just been extremely tired lately.”   
“Okay dude.” Dan said finally. “I know you are lying.”  
“I am not!” Arin said as his face started to get white of fear. There is a reason he never told anyone.  
Dan looked at him, very skeptical. “Dude, I spend enough time with you to know there is something that is wrong.”  
Arin looked down and frowned, knowing now that he couldn’t deny it. “Well, we do spend an odd amount of time-”  
“Arin, don’t change the subject.”  
“You know it is a weird amount of time for two straight men spend time together talking about dicks-”  
“Arin! I know that there is something bothering you.”  
“Like we also spend a lot of time alone with each other talking about dicks.” Arin said. Dan sighed, this is something that may take a while to finish. “Like I even joke about you sucking me off cause we all know that that is you-” suddenly Danny but both his arms on Arin’s chair right above the shoulders, pushing the chair so that Arin could only keep his attention on him. Looking into his eyes, Arin knew he couldn’t change the topic so easily. He knew the determination in Danny’s eyes, he meant business. “Like I could fucking kiss you right now and like no one would bat an eye, they would think that this was like-”  
“Arin.” Danny said.  
“Like we could like totally do it right here and like tell everyone and they-”  
“Arin, why were you crying?” Danny ordered. Arin stopped, and silence fell over them. Arin looked down the best he could even though he felt danny’s eyes still on him. It was hard to look away so his eyes drifted back up to Danny’s. He tried to think of something funny to change the subject to again but everything seemed to point to just telling the truth.   
“I feel like I need to be doing something, anything, but I don’t know what.” Danny took his hands off of Arin’s chair, relieved that his threats weren’t carried out, this time. “I could draw but I don't feel like it and what do I draw? I could figure out more things were could do for Game Grumps but there is nothing that needs to happen or change or get prepared for at least another week or two.” Danny sat down on the couch to be more at Arin’s level. “I could work on more Starbomb things but what?” he sighed. “How can other people just work through it?”  
“Cause they are not you, Arin.” Danny said and Arin looked confused.   
“What do you mean?”  
“They have never had the background you do. No one is living the exact same life as you.” Danny said. “Yeah, they could totally feel the same way you do right now but that doesn’t mean that their answer is yours.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Don’t compare the problems that seem the same to yours, to you! Abraham Lincoln lived through some shit and probably had the same feelings you do but does that mean that he fixed them the same way? No! Oh course not! He was the motherfucking President of the United States. He probably plowed through the day and eventually had to let it all fucking out at the end of the week. But that worked for him and how his life was given to him. You need to relax and realize being unproductive, does not mean you will never be.” Danny sighed. “Dude, I want you to know I am here for you, but sometimes, you need to find your way out of the whole. If I can help then I fucking will. But if you don’t that doesn’t mean that I still won't be there for you.”  
“Thanks Dan.” Arin said and smiled a sincere smile.  
“No fucking problem. I’ll be in the open air office if you need me, okay?” Dan said as he got up.  
“Okay.” Arin replied and Danny left.


End file.
